<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunder by wakasyamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913514">thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakasyamo/pseuds/wakasyamo'>wakasyamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>satoshi and gou one shots <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakasyamo/pseuds/wakasyamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Satoshi…” He whimpered, pressing his hands over his ears.<br/>“Gou? Is everything okay?”<br/>He didn’t respond, he didn’t hear him. Gou had sunken down to the ground in fear, clutching at his head. ‘I need you!’ Screamed his mind, his voice didn’t dare to say those words into the phone.<br/>Satoshi hung up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>satoshi and gou one shots <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to 1.7k words of pure hurt/comfort, i don't know how to write anything else. thanks as well for a couple of comments on my first work, they really make my day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koharu knew, Professor Sakugari knew, Satoshi certainly didn’t. When he’d stayed over on occasion at Koharu’s place when he was little, Professor Sakugari would make the two of them hot chocolates as they waited out thunderstorms in the dark. Little, 6 year old Koharu wasn’t too fond of them either, but she grew out of that fear. Gou did not. Thankfully it hadn’t come up, or it hadn’t been bad enough for Satoshi to notice. He had no problems with the loud sounds of a battle, even the sounds of thunder and lightning that sometimes came with electric-type moves. But thunderstorms, real thunderstorms? No, he couldn’t do those.</p>
<p>Galar’s weather had always been a little dreary, Gou had just prayed it wouldn’t become a problem. This was a problem, this was a big problem. Satoshi was out battling, he was alone. Alone in their little Galar hotel room with massive windows. Similar to a pokemon perhaps, he could feel a storm was coming, a violent one. Years of sitting alone in his apartment staring up at the grey sky in anticipation had given him that skill. He’d also checked a weather radar, big, blotchy patches of red were headed straight for them.<br/>So here he was, sitting on Satoshi’s bed because it was further from the window, waiting. There wasn’t anything he could do but wait.</p>
<p>He had considered calling Satoshi, and making up some reason he needed him back at the hotel. Gou couldn’t bring himself to drag Satoshi away from battling though, and besides, then Satoshi would see him during a storm. There was no way he could see that.</p>
<p>Gou could almost hear it echoing through his mind, Satoshi laughing at him for his stupid fear. Koharu used to tease him about it after she’d spontaneously become all mighty and brave, but she stopped doing that after she realised that the fear wasn’t going away, and after seeing how horrible it was for him with her own eyes. Gou had gone home on weekends when he knew there would be a big storm before, maybe Satoshi would think he was weird to go to such lengths to avoid being with other people during the storm. Maybe he’d get upset with Gou because it wasn’t just people he’d avoided, it was him. He cursed himself for thinking Satoshi could be cruel. No, he was the kindest, sweetest person Gou knew- </p>
<p>Thunder crashed softly in the distance, Gou’s body tensed up. It was worse tonight, amplified by his anxieties. Shuddering, Gou pulled a soft blanket over his knees. The rain was light at first, and it was okay. It blocked out some of the little sounds of thunder and tapped gently against the window. But it got heavier, and heavier, and heavier. Soon it was crashing against the window and Gou was shrivelled up in a corner of the room. </p>
<p>At least he couldn’t hear the thunder, right?<br/>Not quite.</p>
<p>The storm had moved directly overhead by now, flashes of lightning lit up the angry, grey clouds. Gou shook violently, he felt a little sick. This was worse than it had been before, even he knew that the storm was only getting started. A louder bang of thunder startled him onto his feet, an instinct to flee. He had nowhere to go.<br/>His breath quickened.</p>
<p>He could not do this.</p>
<p>He could not do this.</p>
<p>He could not do this alone.</p>
<p>On shaky legs, he searched the room for his phone, biting back tears at every loud crash of thunder. Usually he’d try his hardest to get away from people, but he couldn’t, not now. The thought of being alone for any longer made his throat feel tight and his stomach drop. Where even was Satoshi? Why wouldn’t he have come back to the hotel already in this storm?</p>
<p>Well, now he was plagued with new worries.</p>
<p>“Rotom- call Satoshi, on speaker” He said shakily, hands gripping at the set of drawers his phone lay on. One ring, two rings, three…</p>
<p>“Gou?”<br/>Thunder roared, he wasn’t even sure if Satoshi would be able to hear him. </p>
<p>“Satoshi…” He whimpered, pressing his hands over his ears.<br/>“Gou? Is everything okay?”<br/>He didn’t respond, he didn’t hear him. Gou had sunken down to the ground in fear, clutching at his head. ‘I need you!’ Screamed his mind, his voice didn’t dare to say those words into the phone.<br/>Satoshi hung up.</p>
<p>Gou wasn’t really sure how long he was on the ground for, but a click at the door in the other room made his head perk up. Satoshi was here, for a moment he sighed with relief, before bolting up to his feet. Frantically wiping at his face, he tried to put on a brave front. Satoshi walked through the door, thunder rumbled. He dug his nails into his palms a little and bit back his fear.</p>
<p>Why did he have to be so stubborn with himself?</p>
<p>“Gou, Did something happen?” Satoshi asked, still standing in the doorway. Gou wondered if his voice would give him away, he took his chances. He walked over to his bed and sat down.<br/>“Hm? No, nothing’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“I just thought- over the phone...nevermind.” Satoshi mumbled, grabbing a towel and patting his hair with it.<br/>Oh. Satoshi was soaking wet, he’d ran through the rain to get here. Gou felt terrible.</p>
<p>“I’m going to freshen up a little,” Satoshi said, grabbing a dry shirt and heading for the bathroom.<br/>“Okay.” Gou practically whispered, and as the door shut he crumbled in on himself again. He felt stupid, and anxious and scared out of his mind. All he wanted was for Satoshi to hold him, he didn’t care how, he just needed him to be here with him. Somehow he felt worse, a million thoughts flooded his mind. He would have to wonder why he needed Satoshi so badly later. </p>
<p>Satoshi wasn’t in there for long, Gou’s eyes were shiny and his jaw was trembling. There was no way he could hide this, how would he tell Satoshi?<br/>Gou stood up,<br/>the lights went out.<br/>He froze.</p>
<p>The storm had taken out the surrounding area’s electricity, there were no lights from windows, only from cars and streetlights far down on the road below.<br/>He heard the bathroom door open, he couldn’t see Satoshi exit it, it was too dark.<br/>“Figured that might happen at some point. Wow, it’s dark in here.” He heard Satoshi fumble for a matchbox and candle. He had one, two failed attempts at lighting a match.</p>
<p>Gou couldn’t respond, where was Satoshi? He could only hear his voice, he couldn’t see him. What if he saw the state Gou was in? He could silently slip out the door and then Gou would be alone again.<br/>Thunder roared outside and Gou gasped, loudly.<br/>“Gou?”</p>
<p>Silence between them, for a moment. Rain poured down. Satoshi lit the candle and in the dim, flickering light he could see Gou. Small, tears rolling down his face, shaking, terrified. His hands clutched at the edge of his hoodie and he couldn’t meet Satoshi’s eyes. </p>
<p>His voice was wobbly, and so, so desperate. <br/>“Satoshi…” Gou whimpered. He heard a sob, and wasn’t surprised when he realised it came from him.</p>
<p>“Gou!” Satoshi cried gently, catching him as he sank to the ground in tears. His hands clasped at the back of Satoshi’s shirt as the two of them ended up on the ground together, Gou leaning on Satoshi for support. The room was lit up as lightning creeped across the horizon.</p>
<p>He cried, and Satoshi had never heard a sound so heartbreaking. His tears were gentle, but painful. Full of fear, exhaustion and relief from trying to cope through this alone. For a second Satoshi was paralysed by it, then he vowed to never let Gou become this upset again as he wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>One hand idly drifted to Gou’s hair, twirling it in between fingers. The other could feel his heart crashing through the back of his rib cage. Gou moved his head in a little, as if he wanted to bury it in Satoshi’s shoulder, but he hesitated. <br/>“I didn’t know you were afraid of storms.” Satoshi whispered, apologetic. Gou’s cheeks were flushed and his lip trembled.<br/>“I didn’t want you to know… I- I hate it.”</p>
<p>“Of course-!” Satoshi started again, more softly, “Of course you hate it, it’s no fun being scared.”<br/>Gou sighed, his head drooped. “I called you, even though I promised myself I wouldn’t. I really, really didn’t want you to see me like this.”<br/>Gou’s eyes refilled with tears, but he still tried to move away from Satoshi. Suddenly the contact he’d yearned for felt suffocating, he had to get away. Satoshi couldn’t see him like this anymore, that shouldn’t have happened. He was going to leave. <br/>There hadn’t been any thunder in a little while.</p>
<p>He’d removed himself from Satoshi’s grasp and attempted to stand, steadying himself on the bed frame. He wiped at his eyes, it would be fine. He’d go to the bathroom, wash his face, and go to bed. Satoshi wouldn’t mention it again, they could pretend he never had a breakdown in his arms.<br/>Satoshi saw the lightning flash outside, Gou wasn’t facing the window. </p>
<p>“Gou!” Satoshi cried, and he leapt to his side. Thrusting him back into his arms, he used his hands to cover Gou’s ears.<br/>The thunder crashed outside, he felt the other boy start to shake under his touch again. When he pulled away from the hug, Gou simply looked at him with wide, bright, watery eyes.He stuttered for words.<br/>“Gou” Satoshi said, more sternly this time, “you don’t have to be afraid of me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not-” He started, suddenly avoiding his gaze.<br/>“You’re afraid of me being here, though. But Gou, I need you to know that…” he paused, Gou held his breath.<br/>Satoshi felt for his hands, Gou let him take them. His voice was so delicate and kind.</p>
<p>“I will never desert you, Gou. I wouldn’t laugh at you or leave you for any reason. I’m here, and I want to be there for you, but if you want me to go to bed and not bring it up again… that’s okay too.”<br/>Gou gulped, tapping his fingers nervously against the back of Satoshi’s hand. He could still hear distant thunder.</p>
<p>“Stay.” <br/>That was all he needed to say for Satoshi to wrap his arms around Gou again. His hands rubbed circles on his back, Gou buried his head into his shoulder and let out a shaky breath. The next time there was a storm, Satoshi would be there for it, and for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>